The Angry Princess (Thir13en Ghosts)
The Angry Princess (Shawna Loyer) is a minor villainess in the 2001 horror film "Thir13en Ghosts". The Angry Princess was originally known as Dana Newman. She did not believe she was beautiful, even though she possessed the natural looks of a goddess. Throughout her life, many abusive boyfriends only emptied and encouraged her already low self-esteem. She became depressed and went into a downward spiral of self-loathing and self-hatred that doctors, therapists, counselors, and psychiatrists could not save her from. Dana had many unnecessary plastic surgeries done to try to make her feel better about, but not helped. She eventually took a job at a local clinic as a plastic surgeon's assistant. There she got paid under the table in surgeries rather than money. One night, while alone in the clinic, Dana attempted a surgery on herself to remove another imaginary perfection on her face. The surgery backfired and instead of making her more beautiful, she lost an eye and was mutilated. Unable to accept that she would be forever deformed, she committed suicide in a bathtub naked, by slashing herself multiple times all over her body until her veins rand dry with a butcher knife. When people found her dead body, they said that "she was as beautiful in death as she was in life". Following death, Dana's spirit remained bound to earth and with a hatred of people. She was captured by Cyrus Kritcos (F. Murray Abraham) to become the Angry Princess. She was moved to the basement of Basileus's Machine with the other eleven ghosts. During the move, she is the first ghost to me released when Ben Moss (JR Bourne) accidentally triggered the entire machinery of the "Glass House". She briefly faced Moss due to him mocking her about her botched breast implants earlier in the movie. The Angry Princess watched Moss be cut in half right down the middle as he got caught in a sliding glass door in the house. She later went into the bathroom of Kathy Kriticos (Shannon Elizabeth). Kathy was unaware of The Angry Princess in the room, since she wasn't wearing glasses. She sat in the bathtub full of bloddy water and looked at herself in the mirror with sadness. She is only seen again at the climax of the movie, when she carried Cyrus to his death in the Ocularis Infernum's rotating blades. She then left with the other ghosts who all disappear in a forest near the glasshouse after the curse over the thirteen ghosts is broken. Her final fate or whereabouts is a mystery, though she probably crossed over with the other 11 spirits. Dana's ghost was completely naked and barefoot, showing all the bloddy cuts and slashes aroudn her body. Her blonde hair was stained with blood and soaking wet haning over her shoulders. Dana still carried the knife she killed herself with, and her right eye was horribly scarred. Gallery images angry.jpeg 03_Angry_Princess_07.jpg shawna4copy.jpg 13-thir13en-thirteen-ghsots-shannon-elizabeth.jpg angryth.jpeg tumblr_n0oze0nxkC1s1v3r1o1_400.gif Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Disfigured Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mutilator Category:Suicide Category:Fate: Deceased